The playing of stringed instruments such as the guitar, banjo, ukulele, mandolin and the like requires that the fingers of one of the musician's hands press a particular string into engagement with one of a selected transversely extending frets to "stop" the string, meaning to change the vibrational length of a string to change the pitch or tonal quality of the sound produced by the vibrating string and which is amplified by the sound box of the instrument. To produce a chord, or the sound produced for example by three strings "stopped" or pressed into engagement with their respective frets, which are spaced longitudinally along the neck of the instrument, it is necessary for the musician to press the three laterally spaced strings into engagement with their respective frets positioned at different longitudinally spaced locations along the neck of the instrument. This of necessity requires a considerable degree of dexterity, and the ability of the musician to make the necessary changes rapidly to produce the desired chords.